Here We Should Go Again
by Nelenish
Summary: Mitchie is devastated. Her life is falling apart. Her ex-husband is moving on, her mom just died, her friends are taking care of their family. Can Mitchie have her old life back?


**Hello! I'm back with my second Smitchie story. I hope you like it! It's rated M, because maybe... Well, I'm a grown-up, and so are Shane & Mitch. Anywayyyys, I mostly will update every three days, and I will warn you if you review :) Okay; Oh and follow me on twitter ! (/OthJonas) See ya :)**

Shane Gray, and his girlfriend, Sarah Jones, were attending Connie Torres's funeral. Connie's loss was expected, but losing her was still tragic. Shane was devastated, but it was nothing compared to the pain of his ex friend (and ex-wife) Mitchie Torres.

Mitchie was there. Standing. She wasn't thinking. She didn't want to. All she wanted was her mama back. She was trying to be strong, but it was impossible. No one wanted her to be, or expecting her to be. But she was still trying, at least for her dad. He was the only person left in her life. Caitlyn and Nathaniel O'Donnell, her best friends, were busy raising their new family, and Jason Turner was busy planning his wedding with the pretty Delilah.

And there was Shane. He was here. She was upset he brought his girlfriend, the perfectly nice blond famous Sarah Jones, but she was still glad he was here. Even though they haven't been talking for more than three years, since their divorce actually, he said he was always going to be there for her, and he was a man of words.

The reception was just like the ceremony. Sad. Connie wouldn't have liked that. Everybody was presenting their condolences, and suddenly, it was Shane's turn.

"Mitchie…" he began "I don't really know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything. I didn't ask you to come." She replied angrily

"But I promised in front of God that I would always be there for you."

"Well, you also promised to love me forever and to never cheat on me. Guess some vows are more important than other" Mitchie said sarcastically

"Okay, come on"

He dragged her outside of the Torres's house.

"Look, Mitchie, I don't wanna have a fight with you today, but don't push me over the lines, okay? We had this conversation at least a thousand times. You wanted to divorce. I didn't."

"Yes, I did. What? Did you think I was gonna stay with a fucking cheating husband my whole life?" She yelled at him

"I made a mistake, okay? And I have to pay for it every day for the rest of my life! I should have told you, I know that, I should have told you that Tanya kissed me…

"She kissed you? I thought, I thought you slept with her…" She interrupted, more calmed.

"Well, we didn't. Anyway, I have to go, find Sarah. You know, my girlfriend." He shouted

"Shane… Why didn't you tell me? It would have changed everything." She whispered.

"Well, thanks God I didn't, right?" He was ironic; Mitchie could tell "Mitchie, look, I love Sarah. I love you, I always will. But I guess I'm not in love with you anymore, and Sarah, well, she is the one, the right girl for me, so…"

"Shane, are you… proposing to her anytime soon?" Mitchie interrupted

"Huh, yeah, maybe, I don't know. I thought about it, and she makes me really happy Mitch" He responded, quite embarrassed

"Okay…" She whispered simply

The reception ended three hours later, Mitchie was happier by then, because her best friends Jason, Nate & Delilah were visiting her. Caitlyn wasn't able to come, her son Austin was too young to travel, and someone had to stay home with him.

"So, can we do something?" Jason Turner asked when everyone except them and her father left.

"Yes, actually, maybe you all can hug me very tight and tell me everything's gonna be fine, even if it's a lie"

And they did. Even Shane was nice enough to kiss her forehead. Jason was whispering in her ear that she had to be strong, while Delilah was slightly crying with her. Nate wasn't doing anything except hugging her, which was already a huge deal for him.

"Thank you guys, for coming and all. It means a lot."She said, smiling through her tears

"Anytime" Nate smiled as well.

Sarah was in the back, staring at her boyfriend hugging her ex-wife. Of course she was jealous, but it wasn't worse than usual. Shane was talking about Mitchie constantly, he wasn't even noticing most of the time, and his fans, Connect Three fans, were all about Smitchie as well. No one supported their relationship. Not even Shane, she thought. No, that was ridiculous; Shane was in love with her, even if he still loved his ex-wife. She was his future, not Mitchie.

Jason Turner stared at his fiancée while she was sleeping in the spare bedroom they were sharing. "No funny business Jason" Steve Torres has said. Jason wanted to reply by saying there was nothing funny about his relationship with Delilah Adams. It was beautiful, tender, and sweet. Like Shane and Mitchie's relationship used to be. Jason & Delilah, as well as Nate & Cate, wanted them back together. It was impossible though, and they knew it.

"Babe" Delilah whispered "Come back to sleep"

"Sure" Jason smiled. "If you stop calling me babe"

Mitchie Torres couldn't sleep. She was thinking about her mom. Her beautiful mother who passed away not even five days ago. She was thinking about her husband, who came here with his blond girlfriend. She was thinking about her godson Austin. The most beautiful baby she has ever seen. She was thinking about Shane. She was always thinking about Shane. Even though she did resent him most of the time, she needed him, madly.

Mitchie decided to go visit her friends, Ben & Jerry. They were always there for her (not that Caitlyn, Delilah, Jason & Nate weren't). She wasn't expecting to see Shane in the kitchen eating the same thing she was craving for.

"Well, well, well. Is that my wife?" Shane joked

"First of all, ex-wife, and second of all, have you been drinking? You smell like whisky."She stated

"Yup, I have, actually."

"May I ask why?" She demanded

"You may" He responded, smirking

"Shay…"She laughed

"Okay, okay. Because I like that type of whisky. And also because it was my mother's funeral today. And I'm not feeling very good." He shouted nicely

"Give it to me" She ordered

"No. You'll throw it away. I know you" He giggled like a young child

"You knew me, actually. I've changed." She simply said

"So you won't throw it away?"

"Nope. I'll drink it. Promise."

She did what she said she'd do. She did drink it. They drank it together.

**That's it. End of the first chapter :) What did you think? you HAVE to tell me :) REVIEW! (And please report for any grammar/vocabulary mistake thanks)**

**Mat**


End file.
